Of fears and weaknesses
by Kay-Mika
Summary: His greatest fear was that someone might discover his weakness.


Of fears and weaknesses

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Warnings: Humor, one-shot

Pairings: none

Summary: His greatest fear was that someone might discover his weakness.

Beta: Interstellar Overdrive

A.N.: This is a one-shot and will remain as such.

I'm going by the game, so, her dormitory is a normal SEED one and

as far as I can remember, there was no little kitchenette in it, it was just a

small bedroom

* * *

Of fears and weaknesses

His greatest fear was that someone might discover his weakness.

With a suspicious look in his eyes Seifer Almasy looked down at Questis Trepe.

How had she found out his weakness? Not even Fuu knew it and she knew a lot about him.

„Don't worry. I won't tell anyone", she said smiling. It didn't ease his tension.

Whenever he felt like someone would push him in a corner, he lashed out at them. No matter if this danger was for real or not. This behavior had guaranteed his survival, so it couldn't be wrong.

And right now, Questis was pushing him in a corner.

She must have guest it and said: „I won't hold it over you. I promise."

"So? ", his eyes narrowed to small slits, he was ready to lash out at her any moment.

"I just wanted you to offer my help. ", she said and before he could say anything continued, "I know. The big, bad Seifer Almasy never excepts help from others. But I wanted you to know, that I would be there for you. So, if you decide if you want my help, you know where to find me. "

She put a few books on his table.

„Here. This might interest you. "

She smiled at him and left his dormitory.

He looked after her.

He couldn't even guessed, how she had found out that he… that he couldn't read.

He sighed and dropped his shoulders.

With unsure steps (something unheard for Seifer Almasy) he went to the table and took a book in his hands.

He opened it and flipped through the pages. No pictures. Just words after words after words.

Why had Questis said, that these might interest him?

He hated reading. It was so tiring and exhausting. He looked down at the books, not knowing what to do with them.

It was near ten o'clock. The corridors were empty (most of the students were either in their dormitory or somewhere else doing something he didn't want to think about).

He stopped in front of Questis door.

He stood there for a few seconds, before he knocked and waited… and waited…and waited. Okay, if she wasn't answering, it wasn't his problem anymore. He had tried, but she hadn't wanted.

Just as he had turned around, a sleepy Questis Trepe opened the door, a pencil stuck to her cheek. (She must have fallen asleep over her work).

"Seifer? ", she asked.

He sighed and turned around. He really had hoped that she would NOT answer the door, so he could be mad at her the next day and she would drop her offer, but it seemed like Hyne was against him (then again: was he ever on his side?)

He looked down at her.

"Come in", she said and opened the door for him. He walked past her.

"You have a pencil on your cheek"; he said and went to her bed.

He sat down and looked around. It was a little bit bigger than the SEED dormitories, but not that much.

"Oh", Questis said and pulled the pencil from her cheek.

She closed the door, stretched and walked over to her table, where a water boiler stood.

She put it on and than walked to on of her cupboards.

"Which tea do you want? Green? Black? Fruit? Citrus?", she asked and rummaged in one of her cupboards.

„Black. "

„Okay", she pulled two cups out, put the teabags in it and waited for the water boiler to get finished.

"I'm a little bit surprised that you came. I thought it would take you awhile. ", she said and poured hot water into the cups.

"Yeah, me too", Seifer mumbled and rubbed his neck, a habit he always did, when he didn't knew what to do or say.

She smiled at him and handed him his cup.

"Here", Questis sat down next to him, "so with what do you want to start? "

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno"

Questis looked at the wall in front of her, then said

"We can start with an old children's book of mine. I know it's a little bit childish, but it will do for the beginning. "

"Questis", he was shocked, "I CAN read. "

She glanced sideways at him.

"No, Seifer, you can't and we both knew it. Starting with a children's book is the best way. The story might not be good, but the sentences are short and it isn't long. "

Seifer pouted. He hated it when she was right.

She got up and got the book from her bookshelf.

"Here", she pushed it into his hands.

"We start slow. You will see, reading is fun. "

She pulled the covers from under him and draped them over them.

He gave her an angry look, but opened the book never the less.

Seifer Almasy had one weakness and he would get rid of it. That was for sure.

The End


End file.
